


Defense

by KinKitty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gangs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKitty/pseuds/KinKitty
Summary: He was lucky to have Felix. He didn’t know what he would do without him.





	Defense

Felix snuggled the blanket to his chin and closed his eyes, shifting uncomfortably and fidgeting with his hands as he attempted to lull himself to sleep. Usually he would have someone with him, snuggled up behind him, lightly running their fingers through his hair as he fell asleep, but not tonight. The absence in the queen sized bed was making him uneasy. Felix groaned as he yanked the blanket over his head and pulled out his phone, giving up on sleeping tonight, or at least until Chan came home. 

Felix scrolled through twitter, the screen illuminating his face with a soft blue light in the dark room. He sighed as he came across pictures of Chan with his friends at the bar. Maybe he wouldn’t have been so worried if his boyfriend wasn’t the leader of a gang with a stereotypical bad temper. There have been several occasions where he had to pull Chan aside and calm him down to prevent full blown fights from breaking out.

Felix tensed as he heard loud knocks on his apartment door, yanking the blanket from off of his head. 

“Hey Felix, are you still up?” a familiar voice called out. Felix furrowed his eyebrows and pushed himself out of the bed. As he walked to the front of the apartment he could hear shuffling behind the door. 

“No, don’t wake him up. I told you I don’t want him to know about this. Now move so I can open the door.” Felix tilted his head slightly, recognizing the voice as Chan. He heard keys jingle and the door knob twisted open. 

“Don’t you think he’s gonna notice the bruises all over your face?” another familiar voice said. 

“I don’t know. I’ll figure out a way to hide it, so can you shut up before you wake him up-” Felix recognized the two boys standing behind Chan, Woojin and Changbin, two of the people that made up Chan’s group. They stared back at Felix with wide eyes. 

Felix gasped once he got a good look at Chan in the dim hallway light. He immediately ran to his side and reaching towards his face 

“What happened?” His face was covered in black and blues and there was a cut across his left cheek. Chan looked at the ground, avoiding Felix’s eyes. He winced as Felix brushed his thumb over his bottom lip, wiping away some of the dried blood that was seeping from a cut. Felix pouted as he looked Chan in the eyes. “I’m never leaving you alone again.” He took Chan by the arm and drug him into the bathroom. Felix could hear Changbin and Woojin following close behind.

Felix went into the cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. Chan stayed silent, tensing up as Felix cleaned up his open wounds with alcohol soaked cotton balls. 

“We tried to stop him,” Changbin chimed in, breaking the silence. Felix sighed and shook his head 

“It’s fine. I knew this was gonna happen at some point.” Felix tilted Chan’s chin up and cradled his head in his hands. Their faces were so close that Felix could smell Chan’s whiskey stained breath. 

“You need to stop this. Every time you leave I can’t stop thinking about you because I’m afraid you’re gonna get hurt and I won’t be there to help you.” Chan grunted and pulled away from Felix’s hands.

“...I couldn’t just let them say the shit they were saying. He had it coming.” Felix pulls Chan’s face towards himself. 

“Don’t move,” he says firmly, his eyes still soft as he covered Chan’s cheek gash with a band-aid and moved on to the smaller cut on his lip. “You always pick fights for no reason. What that person said probably wasn't even that bad.”

“N-no...he...he made fun of you… of us...and I couldn't just let him talk crap,” chan sighed as his gaze fell to the floor.

 

 

 

 

The bar was loud, filled with hollers of men playing poker and quieter talk of hookers picking men for their daily pay. Chan was talking to Woojin, both of them seated at the bar with beers in their hands, when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He rolled his eyes as he turned to the seat next to him; A woman in a skimpy outfit was eyeing him down. This wasn’t the first time this happened tonight and Chan was starting to get irritated.

“Can I help you?” Chan sneered as he removed her hand from his shoulder. The woman pulled back a little, furrowing her eyebrows at him in distaste.

“I expected you to be a little nicer to a lady,” she detested and flicked her hair out of her face. Chan slammed his hand on the counter and took a deep breath to compose himself. His temper was starting to get the best of him, but he promised Felix he wouldn’t get in any conflicts while they were apart.

“Listen, I’ve been dealing with this,” he motioned towards her with his hand, “the entire night, and I don’t know how many people I have to dismiss before your tiny brains finally realize that I’m not interested. I already have someone. Sorry. Bye.” Chan said sternly and turned back around to Woojin with a sigh. Woojin glared at her over Chan’s shoulder.

“Whatever,” she mumbled as she got up from the stool with a scoff, flipping her hair as she walked to the other side of the bar. Woojin reached out his hand and patted Chan on the back.

“Wow, you didn’t even raise your voice. I’m proud.” Chan massaged the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah. It was hard,” Chan sighed and Woojin chuckled, his eyes drifting to the front doors of the bar. 

“Oh, look. Changbins finally here.” Woojin pointed towards the the shorter man and waved him down to their seats. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late. I had some stuff to take care of, y’know, being part of gang and all. Can I get a beer please!?” he yelled to the bartender who gave him a thumbs up as he placed 3 bucks on the counter. Changbin’s eyes fell to Chan sitting in front of him, who still looked noticeably pissed. “What happened to him?” he questioned as he motioned towards Chan with his head and sat down, grabbing the beer that was set in front of him. 

“He just got a little peeved by the girls in here. They’re persistent.” Changbin hummed as he sipped from his cup. He glanced up from the bubbly drink and pointed behind Woojin. 

“Watch out. I think things are about to get worse.” Chan looked behind his shoulder and was met by a muscular man. 

“Hey!” the man said sharply, his voice deep and raspy. Chan exhaled as he turned around to face him. He just wanted a peaceful night, was that not possible for him? “That’s not how you treat a lady. I’ve been watchin’ you cut them off the whole night. What’s with that?” Envy. It was obvious to Chan that this guy was jealous of him, not that he cared though. 

“I’m not interested. That’s all,” Chan said calmly as he turned back around in his chair, trying to avoid conflict. 

“What? Are you a fuckin’ twink or somethin’?” the man snickered. Chan tongued his cheek and Woojin reached his hand out, placing it on Chan’s shoulder and shaking his head. Chan clenched his jaw. He wasn’t about to sit there and take his shit talk.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Chan strained as he faced the man. 

“Chan, don’t do anything stupid,” Changbin whisper under his breath. 

“The only reason you’d say no to these beautiful women is if you’ve got a girl already or you’re a twink. And even if you did have someone, no straight man can refuse a pretty lady,” the man mocked. Chan rose from the stool, clenching his fists as he took a step towards the bigger man. 

“Are you saying there’s something wrong with dating a guy?” Woojin jumped forward in his seat and grabbed Chan by the wrist, pulling him back a little. 

“Chan, calm down. This isn’t a good idea.” Chan was blinded by rage. Woojin’s words slipped right past him. 

“Yeah, why? Do you got one at home?” the man snickered.

“...a boyfriend? Yes, I do,” Chan said through gritted teeth and shook off Woojin’s hand, taking another step forward. Changbin placed down his drink, stood up and walked to Chan’s side, placing his hand on the front of Chan’s chest to hold him back.

“Just sit back down. You promised Felix you wouldn’t start anything. Are you even listening to me, Chan?” Chan looked at Changbin, then back at the man, eyeing him down before taking a step back. Changbin and Woojin simultaneously let out sigh of relief as the man chuckles and turns around. 

“Faggot,” the man said under his breath and started walking the other direction. Chan was a ticking time bomb, and that one word set him off. He could feel the anger boil up in his body like a flame. Woojin leaped forward to grab Chan, but missed and fell to the floor as Chan shoved Changbin’s hand away, taking quick steps towards the man and drawing his arm back. The man turned his head after hearing Chan’s footsteps behind him, causing the side of his face to make direct contact with Chan’s fist. 

“Goddamnit Chan!” Woojin yelled as he scrambled back to his feet and rushed towards him, Changbin following beside him. The man grasped the side of his face with one hand and threw a punch back at Chan with the other. Chan ducked, avoiding his swing, and hurled his body into him, tackling the man to the ground and continued to wail on him, but not without receiving a few blows to the face as well. Woojin and Changbin both grabbed one of Chan’s arms and pulled him off the ground, holding him back as he tried to jerk his body out of their grip. 

“Chan, calm down!” Changbin shouted. Chan yanked his arms out of their hands and wiped the blood from his lips, the taste of metal filling his mouth. His breathing was heavy as he stared down at the motionless body with the bloodied face. 

“Great, you knocked him out,” Woojin said sarcastically and shook his head disapprovingly. 

“We need to leave. Lets go,” Changbin said and took Chan’s arm, pulling him towards the front exit. 

“W-wait, Felix can’t know about this. Don’t say anything and be quiet about it,” Chan panicked. 

“Yeah, whatever. Come on,” Woojin said as he ushered Chan out of the bar. 

 

 

 

 

“You seriously thought you could hide this from me?” Felix raised his eyebrow at Chan and Chan shrugged.

“Well...I-I don’t know. I...I just didn’t want you to be mad at me…” Felix sighed and took Chan’s face in his hands.

“Look, I could never be mad at you. Disappointed, maybe. But not mad. You were defending me, after all.” Felix softly smiled at Chan, eliciting a small grin from him. 

“Well, since everything seems handled now, were gonna head home,” Changbin said as him and Woojin started walking towards the door. 

“Bye bye. Thanks for trying to protect this idiot,” Felix chuckled and waved as Chan rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Thanks for pulling me away before I killed the guy,” Chan muttered quietly as he rubbed his neck, still embarrassed from his actions. 

“No problem. Bye, guys,” Woojin said as they both waved, closing the door behind them. Felix turned back to Chan with stern eyes.

“In two years I’m gonna be old enough to go with you, and I’m gonna follow you everywhere. You’re never leaving my sight,” Felix huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, making Chan chuckle. He was lucky to have Felix. He didn’t know what he would do without him.

“Sounds good to me, little one,” Chan whispered as he took Felix into his arms and felix nuzzled his head into Chan’s sweatshirt, letting out a muffled yawn. Chan stepped back a little, looking at Felix’s face as he rubbed his watery eyes. “Didn’t you sleep while I was out? You look tired.” Felix shook his head.

“I can’t sleep without you anymore...and I was worried, idiot.” Chan’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he admired Felix’s pouty face. Chan leaned forward a little so that their foreheads were touching as he looked into his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I promise I won’t leave anymore until you’re already asleep, so you don’t have to worry about me.”

“I’m still gonna be worried in my dreams. Do you want me to have nightmares? I guess the only solution is to never leave me. Ever.” Chan admired Felix’s face as he hummed in agreement; the stars in his eyes could convince him to do anything. Chan leaned forward, placing his bloodied lips on Felix’s soft ones, resting his hands on felix’s waist as he pulled him closer. Felix grasped the side of Chan’s leather jacket with one hand and pulled on the white collar of Chan’s t-shirt with his other. Chan moved one of his hands to the back of Felix’s head to deepen the kiss, but Felix immediately pulled away, scrunching his face as he licked at his lips.“Tastes like metal.”

“Oh,” Chan’s shoulders shook with laughter at Felix’s face, “Sorry, love.” Felix sighed, his eyes getting heavy with sleep as he grasped the bottom of Chan’s sleeve, pulling on it slightly in the direction of the bedroom.

“Whatever, can we go to sleep now?” Felix yawned, eyes droopy as he looked up at Chan. Chan nodded and intertwined his fingers with Felix’s as he guided him to the bedroom.

Chan buried his face into Felix’s neck and wrapped his arm around his waist, snuggling Felix’s back into his chest under the warm blankets. The moonlight shining through the small apartment window was the only thing illuminating the dark room as they laid there. 

“Channie?” Felix whispered, trying not to disturb the silence. Chan hummed and Felix could feel the vibrations on his back and against his neck, sending warmth through his body. “I love you.” Chan smiled against Felix’s skin, placing a soft kiss on the back of his neck before nuzzling in deeper and letting out a muffled “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first thing I post, oof. I hope whoever read this enjoyed this small thing, and I'll definitely be back with bigger fics in the future. ~ <3


End file.
